Family Ties
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Traditionally Akadeanna was born human and became a half-breed (Human and Seeker) in her 18th year or was born a half-breed, but here is a story where she was born as a half-breed, but knows more of her Cybertronian heritage then her human heritage. This is her learning her human heritage and more about her abilities as a Seeker.


**Summary:** Traditionally Akadeanna was born human and became a half-breed (Human and Seeker) in her 18th year or was born a half-breed, but here is a story where she was born as a half-breed, but knows more of her Cybertronian heritage then her human heritage. This is her learning her human heritage and more about her abilities as a Seeker.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, I don't own Bastet or Amun, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Stardancer Prime, I own Stargazer Prime, I own Sorin, I own Beta, I own Silverstar, I own Galaxia, I own Galen, and I own Stargance.

Flowerdancer hid in the Moon Wind's Medbay. Ratchet was doing a Spark Check on all the Ark Autobots, which even though she was a half-breed the check included her. No one of either team knew her secret; no one knew that she was a Sparkling Guardian, which meant unlike the others her spark was solid gold, the shade that would make any jeweler jealous as it was so bright and brilliant in color.

Her Carrier had died when she was young so her grand-creators, her Carrier's creators, had been the ones to raise her; as her Sire was unknown even to her Carrier at least that's what she was told, as she had been conceived of rape; all she knew of her Sire was that he was a Sparkling Guardian as her Carrier himself wasn't a guardian from what his creators had told her and no one in their family was one.

Flowerdancer tenses as she heard Pedefalls hoping it wasn't Stardancer or Stargazer coming to order her to return to the Ark for the Spark Check or worse one of them with Ratchet, but she relaxes as she sees it's Sorin and he was alone. Sorin says, "I know you're here Flowerdancer, you can come out." Flowerdancer stands up from her hiding spot and she asks, "How did you know I was here?"

Sorin laughs and says, "Because you always hide here when Ratchet is doing a Spark Check. Don't worry I haven't told him, but I am concerned why you hide every time, almost like you are a Sparkling Guardian." Flowerdancer wince at his words and asks, "And what if I am a Sparkling Guardian?" Sorin smiles and says, "Then I'd count the world lucky to have another Sparkling Guardian as there are only 2 right now and both are Mech's, it would be wonderful to have a female Sparkling Guardian. You actually know both of them."

Flowerdancer was shocked at his words and she asks, "Who are the 2?" Sorin smiles and says, "Beta of this team and young Bumblebee of the Ark team. Why do you ask?" Flowerdancer hugs her cockpit glass and she says, "Because you can count the world lucky then Sorin because I am a Sparkling Guardian; there has to be another as I don't feel a creator/creation connection to the 2 and I know my Sire has to be a Sparkling Guardian as my Carrier wasn't."

Sorin frowns and he says, "I'm sorry, but those are the only ones I know who are guardians. Don't worry I won't tell Ratchet your secret, if you will let me I will do your Spark Checks from now on, because I check Beta and Bumblebee's I'm one of the last remaining medics trained to treat Sparkling Guardians." Flowerdancer sighs at his words and says, "Fine if they trust you with their secret then I trust you and will let you do my Spark Checks."

Sorin smiles and says, "Come let me take a look." He guides Flowerdancer over to one of the Medical Berth's and Flowerdancer sighs and follows him to the Berth and climbs onto it and she opens her cockpit glass revealing her brilliant golden spark; Sorin moves and gets a handheld spark scanner before returning to Flowerdancer, he was amazed at how brilliant her spark was, but he moves closer and starts to run the standard scans making sure her spark was healthy and there were no problems.

About 20 minutes later Sorin removes the spark scanner and he says, "You can close up now Flowerdancer." The young female Prime nods and her cockpit glass snaps shut and she asks, "Well?" Sorin smiles and says, "Your spark is fine; I'm writing up a report for Ratchet, but I'm saying that it's a standard blue; but it's saying that from this point forward I am to do all your Spark Checks."

Flowerdancer was relieved at Sorin's words and she says, "Thanks Sorin. I'm glad it's fine and I appreciate that you're noting that you are to do my Spark Checks from now on. Can you contact Beta? He should know now that there is a 3rd Sparkling Guardian." Sorin smiles and says, "Of course Flowerdancer." The medic walked away from the female Prime and touches a few buttons and then he comes back and he says, "Beta will be here in 5 minutes." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate it Sorin."

5 minutes later the Medbay doors were opening and Flowerdancer watches the silver flier step into the Medbay and he walks over to Sorin and says, "You sent for me Sorin?" Sorin nods at Flowerdancer and says, "Flowerdancer should explain why I called you here as it has to do with her." Beta was shocked at the medic's words, but he walks over to Flowerdancer and he asks, "What's going on Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "Sorin told me that you and Bumblebee are Sparkling Guardians." Beta was shocked at her words, he had thought Sorin was going to keep that a secret, and he asks, "Why does that matter to you Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer touches her cockpit glass before saying, "Because that's why every time Ratchet is doing a Spark Check on the Ark I come here to hide; until now nobody, but me knew that I'm a Sparkling Guardian."

Beta was shocked to say the least that's why Sorin had told her that he and Bumblebee were Sparkling Guardians, as he told Sorin only to tell someone if they had a golden spark showing they were a Sparkling Guardian too, he says, "It's true we are Sparkling Guardians; we are the last 3 guardians." Flowerdancer sighs and asks, "Do you know about one that was alive around the time I was conceived?"

Beta was shocked, but he shakes his helm and says, "No me and Bumblebee have been the last ones for centuries. Why do you ask?" Flowerdancer lowers her right servo and she says, "Because my Sire was a Sparkling Guardian; I read that only a Sparkling Guardian could be produced if one of the creators are or were a Sparkling Guardian or a close relative was a Sparkling Guardian, but the close relative would have to be on the Carrier's side."

Beta was shocked at her words and he says, "That's true that one can only be produced if one creator is a Sparkling Guardian or a close relative of one of the creators was a Sparkling Guardian, but the close relative has to be on the Carrier's side. How do you know it wasn't a relative from your Carrier's side?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "Because I was raised by his creators as he died when I was young and they know that no one in their family was ever a Sparkling Guardian, I am the first of their family lines to be a Guardian."

Beta was shocked and he says, "Well that would make sense then, you will need to start your training as soon as you have free time; you have a lot to catch up on; I should've started your training when you were 6 Earth years old." Flowerdancer winces and says, "But I didn't know you then and my grand-creators didn't know of any other Sparkling Guardians; they knew there were rumors of 2 remaining, but they never had the time to search for information on the remaining 2 whether the rumors were true or not."

Beta sighs and says, "I can understand that is why until now no one knew there was a 3rd Guardian. Do you know anything about being a Sparkling Guardian?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I read that there are 3 codes that Sparkling Guardians use, but I couldn't find out anything on what the codes are or what the meanings are." Beta sat down near the female Seeker and he says, "Well it's true there are 3 codes we use. They are Code Olive which means Sparklings are being carried, but aren't due too soon; then Code Teal which means that Sparklings are due any minute; and then the last one is Code 6 which means that Sparklings have been born. Sometimes Code Teal and Code 6 are used at the same time as we end up being called when at least one has been born."

Flowerdancer committed the codes and their meanings to memory she was starting to learn already, but before she could ask anything or Beta could say something a large teal colored Seeker stepped into the Medbay that Flowerdancer had never seen before, but she felt the connection that had been missing in her life; this was her Sire! She gets off the Medical Berth and stares at the teal Seeker.

The Mech spoke and he says, "You are correct young Flowerdancer that I am your Sire; I have remained hidden until now until you finally found one of the 2 remaining Sparkling Guardians to teach you how to be one." Flowerdancer was shocked at the Mech's voice it sounded like a human man who wore Egyptian clothing that would enter her dreams at night and she says, "You're not pure Seeker; you are human and Seeker."

The Seeker chuckles and he says, "Actually I'm human, but I was given this form to ensure you would be brought into the world. How did you know that?" Flowerdancer snorts and says, "I recognize your voice from my dreams at night; you're an Egyptian male just like I am a female Egyptian in my other form." Tealight says, "You are right that I am. My name is Amun; I am one of the 2 Egyptian God's of the sun. In this form I am called Tealight."

Flowerdancer gave a growl and she asks, "Why did you rape my Carrier?" Tealight sighs and says, "It wasn't rape your grand-creators just believed that and your Carrier died before he could tell you; your Carrier was chosen by Primus himself to carry you; my wife Bastet has been unable to bear children and Primus took pity on us and offered me the chance to bring a child into the world with another as the Carrier; I agreed to that as did Bastet, the only condition that Primus had was that I was not to come into your life until you found one or both of the other 2 Sparkling Guardians."

Flowerdancer was shocked so it had been a lie she wasn't a child of rape; it had all been consensual, her true father had just not been able to have a child with his wife so the God of Cybertron had taken pity on Amun and let him father a child, her, through another; Flowerdancer asks, "Can I meet your wife?" Tealight smiles and says, "You need to go to your human form, but of course you can meet her." Flowerdancer nods and sits down on the Medical Berth again and shifts to her human form; Tealight sat down on the Berth too and shifts to his human form.

Akadeanna couldn't help, but stare; in her seeker form she couldn't really see the resemblance between her and Tealight, but like this she could see the resemblance between her and Amun. Amun gently takes Akadeanna's arm and he says, "Time to go meet my wife." Before Akadeanna could respond everything around them disappeared and then a minute later a Golden Throne Room appeared in her vision and there was a beautiful female woman sitting on one of the 2 thrones in the room.

Amun let go of Akadeanna's arm and he walks over to the female and he says, "She has finally been united with one of the 2 other Sparkling Guardians; so I've brought her to meet you my love." The female who he spoke to looks towards the other woman in the room and she says, "Please come closer won't you." Akadeanna moves gracefully towards the pair. Amun says, "This is my wife Bastet."

Bastet smiles at the young woman, she could see the family resemblance and she says, "I'm glad to finally meet you. What was the name you were given like this?" Akadeanna smiles at her and she says, "A pleasure to meet you as well, I am called Akadeanna like this, but in my Seeker form I am known as Flowerdancer Prime." Bastet smiles and says, "Those are both beautiful names, you know Akadeanna means beautiful flower."

Akadeanna blushes slightly at Bastet's words, but she nods and says, "Yes I know what Akadeanna means. I'm glad you think they are both beautiful names. Do you know what happened with my Carrier when I was young?" Amun says, "Yes we both know what happened, we watched as he came to the heavens. I wanted to come into your life at that point, but Primus wouldn't let me."

Akadeanna sighs at his words, but she looks at Amun and says, "I accept you as my father," she pauses then looks at Bastet and says, "And I accept you as my mother. I am sorry you are unable to carry Bastet, but I am glad Primus allowed you to have at least a child of another Carrier." Amun smiles and says, "And I accept you as my daughter." Bastet smiles and says, "And I accept you as my daughter as well. It is hard that I am unable to bear; but I am glad Primus allowed us to be blessed with a beautiful daughter from another. Entering the heavens here your powers as a Goddess have been awakened in this form; you are Goddess Of All Animals which means you can speak to, understand, and be understood by all animals and it isn't just in this form you can do that now; you can do it in your Seeker form as well."

Akadeanna was shocked hearing that she was a Goddess, but it did make sense with her father being a God that she would be a Goddess, she loved what she was the Goddess of because she loved all animals no matter what kind of animal they were. She says, "I am shocked learning that I am a Goddess, but it does make sense with Amun being my father that I would be a Goddess; I love what I'm the Goddess of because I love all animals no matter what kind of animal they are."

Bastet smiles and says, "That comes from the fact you are Goddess Of All Animals; I bet you have a powerful connection to any type of cat." Akadeanna was shocked, but she nods and says, "Yes it's true I do have a powerful connection with any type of cat. How did you know that?" Bastet chuckles and she says, "Because it comes from me; even though I didn't bear you; you inherited that; as I am the Goddess Of Felines."

Akadeanna chuckles and says, "That makes sense; while I am here I would like to meet the ruler of the Heavens and have a chance to meet Primus himself." Bastet steps down off her throne and she says, "Come I'll take you to meet Galaxia." She guides her daughter out of the Throne Room and down a long path and then down a long hall with several doors stopping at the last one at the end of the hall and Bastet knocks on the door.

Another female's voice says, "Come in." Bastet smiles and opens the door and indicates for her daughter to enter first and Akadeanna steps gracefully into the office first then Bastet follows her daughter in. The woman who spoke was dressed in a jade green dress and she was surprised seeing a female Egyptian step in before Bastet did.

Galaxia says, "Welcome to the heavens Miss. Are you a recent deceased?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thank you, you must be Galaxia. No I'm not recently deceased. Are you aware that Primus allowed Amun to father a child through another?" Galaxia smiles and says, "Yes I am Galaxia. Yes I am aware as he asked me first before he spoke to Bastet and Amun about it. Why do you ask?"

Akadeanna smiles and says, "My name is Akadeanna or in my Seeker form I am known as Flowerdancer Prime; I am the child that was produced." Galaxia was shocked so the child that was conceived had finally came to the heavens and she says, "I'm glad you have finally come to the heavens. So I take it you finally met one or both of the 2 Sparkling Guardians."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I found out that Beta and Bumblebee are Sparkling Guardians and I told Beta." Galaxia smiles and says, "I'm glad you finally did. Do you know what you are the Goddess of?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes Bastet told me that I am the Goddess Of All Animals and she told me what I can do as such." Galaxia smiles and says, "I'm glad to know that. Unless you have any questions for me you can head out."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Um besides where is Primus' office? No I don't have any questions." Galaxia chuckles and says, "I should've figured you'd ask where it is I'll show you to the hall that leads to his office." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I would appreciate that." Bastet hugs her daughter and says, "I'll come down late on to start teaching you about how to come to the heavens on your own."

Akadeanna hugs her mother back and says, "Thanks mom I'll see you later, I should be at the Ark then." She lets go of her mother and Bastet lets go of her daughter and then Galaxia says, "This way Akadeanna." She guides the young woman out of her office and towards a larger hall and she indicates the hall and she says, "This leads to his office; it's the first door on your right."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thanks Galaxia." She turns and shifts to her Seeker form, but then kneels down and asks, "Would you like to come with me?" Galaxia asks, "Do you want me to come with you?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I'm kind of nervous." She offers her right servo to Galaxia and the young woman climbs onto Flowerdancer's large servo and Flowerdancer stands up and walks down the path.

Galaxia says, "There it is." She points at an office and Flowerdancer turns to the door and she reaches up and knocks on it with her left servo and a Mech's voice says, "Enter." And Flowerdancer steps into the office and stares at the handsome large Mech who was in the office knowing this had to be Primus.

Primus stands up when a female Seeker steps into his office and he saw Galaxia was with her and he asks, "Who's your friend Galaxia?" Galaxia says, "Her name is Flowerdancer Prime, but I think she should explain beyond that." Primus smiles and says, "So you're Flowerdancer; I've heard some of my children who have come home speak of you before. Please have a seat."

Flowerdancer moves closer and sat down in one of the chairs relieved as they didn't bother her back and she sets Galaxia on the desk and she says, "Yes I am; I'm not surprised as I have kind of become well-known among all Autobots on Cybertron, especially since I'm the only Prime who serves 2 teams instead of one."

Primus chuckles and says, "So I've been told, I don't recognize you though as one of my children. Who are your creators?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I am the child that you allowed Amun to father with Silverstar as my Carrier; in my human form I am known as Akadeanna Hawk."

Primus was startled, so this was the daughter of Amun and Silverstar and he says, "Well I'm glad to finally meet you after all this time Flowerdancer; I guess you finally met one or both of the Sparkling Guardians." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Well I've known both guardians, but today is when I learned that they are guardians and spoke to Beta about it."

Primus smiles and says, "Well I'm glad you finally have. You are a very beautiful Seeker. What is your planet bound color or colors?" Flowerdancer blushes slightly and says, "Thank you; I am red and black in color with crimson red optics in my planet bound form." Primus smiles and says, "Beautiful combination of colors; here you will always be pure gold in color because your father is a God."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "That does make sense. I'm glad you think my colors are beautiful." Primus touches a few buttons and then he says, "I sent for Silverstar; I think he should see the beautiful Seeker his daughter has grown into; have you met your human parents?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate that Primus. Yes I met Amun first then he took me to meet my mother Bastet; yes I have accepted them both as my parents."

Primus smiles and says, "I'm glad you have. I'm glad you accepted them as your parents; they are great people." As he said that there was another knock at the door and Primus says, "Enter." As he said that a silver Seeker Mech stepped into the office and Flowerdancer remembered him immediately she might have been still a young Seekerlet, she recognized her Carrier anywhere.

Silverstar asks, "You sent for me Primus?" Primus smiles and says, "Yes thank you for coming so quickly; I wanted to see the beautiful seeker your daughter Flowerdancer has grown into." He indicates the golden Seeker sitting in his office. Silverstar was shocked and he walks closer and he asks, "Do you remember me sweetspark?"

Flowerdancer stands up and she hugs her Carrier and says, "Of course I remember you Carrier; you're just as handsome as I remember you to be." Silverstar smiles and says, "I'm glad you do remember me. I take it you've met your Sire." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes after I found out about Beta and Bumblebee being Sparkling Guardians and told Beta that I am one as well."

Silverstar smiles and says, "I'm glad you have; I've gotten to know him very well since I came here. Did you retain your red and black coloration or did your colors change as you got older? Did my creators raise you?" Flowerdancer smiles at him and says, "Yes I retained my red and black coloration; Primus explained that while I'm here in the heavens because of Amun being my Sire that I will always be solid gold here. Yes they raised me; I am now co-leader of the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots."

Silverstar smiles and says, "That makes sense why you are gold here. I'm glad they raised you up; you must tell them that you weren't conceived of rape; that it was consensual. I'm proud that you are co-leader of those teams; you have a great team and a great family with them." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I planned to tell them when I returned to Cybertron that it was consensual. I know I do; we live, work, and fight as a family. I'm actually a Prime now."

Silverstar was shocked and he says, "So it is true you are the Flowerdancer Prime I've heard others who've come here speak of. I thought it might be coincidental." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yes it is true I am the Flowerdancer Prime you've heard the others who've come here speak of. Now you know it isn't coincidental. If you are wondering I have accepted Bastet and Amun as my parents; I understand why Amun did what he did and I'm not mad."

Silverstar smiles and says, "I'm glad you have accepted them as your parents; that was the next thing I was going to ask you. I'm glad you understand and aren't mad at him; but I bet you were at first until he explained it was consensual." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I figured you might ask that next. Of course I understand and I'm not mad at him. Of course I was as your creators had thought it was rape as you never told them who my Sire was. Father Amun said he wanted to come into my life when you passed away, but Primus wouldn't let him."

Silverstar nods and says, "I figured that's what they thought. Yes he did, but yeah Primus refused to let him." Galaxia speaks up and says, "I did try and fight for Amun to be able to come into your life at that point Flowerdancer; but it wasn't successful, but at least he's in your life now." Primus sighs and says, "I felt I was best that the ruling I had set remained in place until you found out about Beta and Bumblebee. Though, I do realize now that it was the wrong decision."

Flowerdancer says, "I appreciate that you tried to Galaxia. I understand that Primus and I'm glad you understand now that you were wrong not letting Amun come into my life; what matters is he is in it now." Primus says, "I will be sending another into your life; he passed the day you were born; but you need to learn from him." Flowerdancer frowns at his words and she says, "The only Cybertronian that I read had died the day I was born was named Stargance and he was the last Dimensional Guardian. What is it that he can teach me?"

Primus nods and says, "Yes he was the only one who passed the day you were born; yes at the time he was the last Dimensional Guardian, but now you are the last so he needs to teach you to be the last." Flowerdancer was shocked, but she says, "I understand that."


End file.
